A Little PostMR3
by Treewriter
Summary: Twoor3shot. The flock goes to a hotel. I may continue as a real story if people say so. No Niggy, Nudgy, Idgy, or anything that has to do with Iggy and Nudge together. Maybe in future, when Nudge is older, but not when she is twelve. FAX. T for safety.


Title: A Little Post-MR3

Disclaimer: If I were James Patterson, I would never have written chapter eight of Mary Mary, but I'm not, so he did, and my friend had the pleasure of throwing up after she read it. (FYI: I don't own Maximum Ride)

Summary: Two(or3)shot. The flock goes to a hotel. I may continue as a real story if people say so. No Niggy, Nudgy, Idgy, Nidgy, Idgun, or anything that has to do with Iggy and Nudge together. Maybe in future, when Nudge is older, but not when she is twelve. No flames, please, this is my first fic. FAX

**Chapter One**: Grace and Nicky

We have been flying for at least six hours since we left Mom's place, heading, under Nudge and Angel's influence, back up north to New York. My stomach had long since grown empty, and my hair had tugged free of its tie, making it annoying to look anywhere but straight ahead.

I noticed that Angel's wings were gradually slowing down, and Total had long fallen asleep in Iggy's arms. It was getting dark.

"Ma-a-ax…" yawned Nudge, rubbing her eyes. I nodded, and looked down to see where we could land for the night.

The thing about and aerial view instead if, I dunno, we were driving or something, is that there are no road signs telling you that you have crossed the Indiana border. I assumed we were in Indiana, but a freakish mutant girl who's only education came from television, evil scientists, and a month or so in a corrupted school can never be sure.

I glanced at Fang, telling him to take over, and angled down to get a better look at where we were, not missing a spark that seemed to ignite behind the dark-clothed boy's eyes. I let myself drop for a while, enjoying the swift plummet of my stomach as I swept back up, flying low over the highway, cloaked in the rapidly approaching darkness.

Exit 44A, Indianapolis. **(A/N: I just made that up)** I smiled, dipped a little bit, and swept my wings down, hard, heading back to the flock.

"Excuse me, everyone, this is your Pilot, Captain Ride, we are now heading over Indianapolis and are expecting a pit stop at the closest hotel. If you'll now fasten your seatbelts and head down towards the city we will arrive shortly!"

Angel and Nudge squealed in delight and swooped down, Gazzy and Iggy close behind. I smiled at Fang and we followed them, wings beating in unison.

I had managed to retie my hair back up, keeping the tangled mess out of my eyes for the time being. The flock and I had donned our windbreakers and were walking up to a shabby looking Holiday Inn, but no one was complaining. It was better than a cage or the dirt.

Both Fang and I reached for the door at the same time, and it would have been awkward, had not the Gasman run through, yelling for the bathroom. I grinned and held open the door for everyone else, including Fang, who looked at me for a long second before going in after Nudge and Angel. I shook it off, not wanting to lose my cool in front of the flock. Iggy was last, stuffing Total into his backpack with hurried whispers of 'be quiet!'.

I squared my shoulders, trying to make myself look older.

"We would like a room, please," Fang murmured to the very young, very pretty, very _female_ clerk.

"Just one?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at Fang. I rolled my eyes and walked up beside him.

"Obviously, there are more of us than can fit into one room. What's the total capacity of beds in this place?" I asked, fingering my credit card in the back pocket of my jeans.

"We have one, two, and three beds in our suites," she said cutely, smiling at Fang. I glanced at him. The clerk wouldn't have noticed anything, but I could see a tiny, near-nonexistent smile of amusement touching his lips and eyes. I suppressed the urge to snigger, ignoring a nagging feeling in my stomach which I recognized as jealousy. Fang didn't seem to have an interest in her. Thank God. I mean, what do I care?

"Thanks. Could you give us enough rooms to fit all of us?" I asked.

"How many of you guys are there?" the clerk asked, genuinely curious. The muscles controlling my facial expressions worked furiously to contain the bout of laughter that would have wrenched itself from me had I not controlled it. She didn't seem to notice, as she was looking dreamily at Fang.

"There are six of us," I said, exchanging a 'oh-my-god-how-stupid-is-she?' look with Fang. She didn't seem to happy about that.

"What's _your_ name?" the clerk asked, not doing a single thing to get our rooms.

"Max," I said, suppressing a grin, holding out my hand. "Nice to meet you." I knew she was addressing Fang, but I felt like having some fun. The clerk's perfect little eyebrows came together in a perfect little frown, her mouth shaping in a perfect little pink 'o'.

Fang cleared his throat quietly.

"Ye-e-es?" she turned to Fang, her smiled reformed within milliseconds.

"Can you get our rooms, please?" he asked politely, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"Oh! Oh, yes, of course!" She seemed to remember her job and her perfectly manicured fingers began flying over the keyboard. Finally, her perfect, pale little hand reached across the counter.

"Thirty dollars, please." I handed her my credit card. She swiped it and handed it back, a small, perfect little smile spreading across her face.

"I'll show you to your rooms, then." She came out from behind the counter in her perfect little Holiday Inn shirt, unbuttoned low, and a _thing_ that I assumed was a miniskirt, or maybe, I dunno, a _nano_skirt, no more that three and a half inches long in the back. Fang's eyebrows twitched ever so slightly. I pretended not to notice.

I picked up Angel, who had fallen asleep in a chair, using Celeste as a pillow, and nudged Iggy, telling him to do the same with the Gasman, who had had time to go to the restroom and relieve himself, _and_ fall asleep on a chair. Nudge sleepily followed Fang, who followed the clerk, Grace, her nametag said, and Iggy and I followed them.

The first room was a two-bedder, which Iggy and Gazzy disappeared into. Iggy handed me his backpack on the way in, gazing at where he though Angel would be. I muttered a small 'ok'. The second was a three-bedder. I went into that one to put Angel and Nudge to sleep, tucking Total and Celeste in with the littlest flock member. _Night, Max_. I smiled, and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

I retraced my steps back to Iggy and the Gasman's room, knocking once, and laying Iggy's backpack outside the door. Then went to find Fang.

Woah, wait for it—Grace was flirting with Fang! Surprised you, didn't I. No? Well, okay, then.

"Hey," I said, walking up to them. Grace frowned, inching closer to him. "Grace! You know what? I saw this _really_ hot guy downstairs when I went to the bathroom. You should go check him out!" I said, feigning excitement.

"Why don't you go? I'm fine right here," she said, a small pout tugging at her glossy pink lips. She inched closer to Fang again, and wrapped her arm around his waist. Fang's eyebrows twitched once, twice, three times, then he said,

"She can't go." Grace pouted more, moving even closer to Fang.

"Why not, Nicky?" she asked, her eyebrows doing a cute little crinkle-thing that looked like it took an insane amount of practice.

"Because…" Fang untangled himself from Grace's grip, walked slowly over to me, and put _his_ arm around _my_ waist. "She's already taken." And with that, he leant down and kissed me.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? I like constructive criticism, but I've never done this before, only read 'n reviewed. Be nice, please!**


End file.
